EL AMOR NO ES UNA ACTUACION
by nadeshikolee
Summary: -Ja-ja-ja – se rio secamente con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo creerle a shaoran "mujeriego" lee que él ama a alguien? ¿Cómo creer que shaoran "Ególatra" lee, piensa en otra persona antes que en él? Sabes algo lee, ¡Vete a la Chingada! ¡No te me acerques, no me toques, no me hables! Desaparece de mi vi…- Y la bese….. con permiso de la autora: the mysterious eyes
1. PROLOGO

El amor no es actuación

* * *

_Prefacio._

-¡Diablos sakura! ¿¡Por qué no me crees?!-Me acerque y la agarre de los hombros.

Sakura uso todas sus fuerzas para darme un golpe en el pecho para que me alejara de ella, ese golpe en verdad me dolió, pero en este momento es más importante hacerle creer que la amo.

-Ja-ja-ja – se rio secamente con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo creerle a shaoran "mujeriego" lee que él ama a alguien? ¿Cómo creer que shaoran "Ególatra" lee, piensa en otra persona antes que en él? Sabes algo lee, ¡Vete a la Chingada! ¡No te me acerques, no me toques, no me hables! Desaparece de mi vi…- Y la bese…..

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: este es solo el prologo de esta historia que me prestaron y me permitieron adaptarla espero les guste la historia y bueno pues hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 1: YO SOY TODO LO QUE NECESITO

_Chapter 1_

_HI! Espero que les este atrayendo la historia, a mi al principio como me no me llenaba, pero se me ocurrienron varias cosas y ya me entusiasme xD_

_Espero que les guste._

**_sakura card captors le pertenece a CLAMP_**

* * *

_YO SOY TODO LO QUE NECESITO_

* * *

Ring Ring!

Otro día, otro maldito día, lo sé, dirán ¿maldito día? : El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan; Eso! Eso! Es lo que me molesta, porque todo el mundo es malditamente feliz, y yo que soy famoso, guapísimo y rico, soy extremadamente infeliz con la vida que tengo.

RING!

-YA VOY ARIEL CALLATE!-Mi maldito mejor amigo ariel, casi hermanos, conocidos desde que teníamos 2 años ósea hace 15 años.

-Maldito seas shaoran! ¿¡Sabes lo que es estar parado con este inmenso calor y con una maldita resaca?-Lo calle poniéndole una mano en su boca.

-No grites, a mí también me duele la cabeza por la fiesta de ayer.

-Pero bien que te llevaste a una rubia con buenas proporciones eh!- dijo Ariel dándome un codazo en el abdomen que me quito el aire.

-Ariel…. Hijo de…. Me quitaste el aire.

-Debilucho.

-Gay.

-estúpido, a mí nadie me llama así-Dije mientras me aventaba al sillón y "luchábamos" y como siempre el ganó.

Desayunamos y fui a despertar a mi hermana.

Me sorprendí cuando entre y vi el cuarto arreglado y sin rastros de tomoyo.

-Que haces shaoran?! ¡¿Qué no te han enseñado a no entrar a los cuartos de señoritas?!-Digo una enfadada tomoyo mientras avanzaba hasta mí. ¿De dónde mierda salió?

-Si lo han hecho, por eso me tome la libertad de entrar a tu cuarto-dije con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no era una señorita.

-imbécil-dijo mientras me pellizcaba mi pezón.

-AA! tomoyo!-tomoyo y yo nos llevábamos así, pero no sé porque hoy llego hasta la parte física en la que ella me maltrataba, tomoyo era menor que yo por 9 meses tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura su color es café aunque mucho más claro que el mío tanto que pareciera que tiene unas partes grises sus ojos son de color morado, mi madre se había embarazado un mes después de mi nacimiento (lo sé mis padres son unos golosos) y tomoyo había sido prematura naciendo a los 8 meses. Así que como buen hermano mayor CASI nunca le pegaba.

-Eso te pasa.

-¿Porque hoy tan impaciente?

-Tengo que irme ya, me quede de ver con mi mejor amiga en el cine.

-tomoyo? Y cuando me la presentaras? –Dije alzando mis cejas y usando voz "sensual"

-Muy pronto lobito, tal vez así se te baja lo creído, y regresas a ser el de antes.

Gruñí por el apodo.

¿Para que ser el de antes? ¿Para que tener una novia? Si el único que necesito es a mí.

* * *

**notas de la autora**: Que les pareció?

Se que dice muchas groserías xD pero es que estoy como muy grosera hoy xD pero no se preocupen que shaoran no será muy grosero, solo exprese a través de las groserías que shaoran no esta contento con su vida.

voy a tratar que los cap. no sean muy largos ni muy cortos.

no se que tiempo voy a poder actualizar pero si llego a hacerlos esperar por mucho tiempo subire d cap.

y no olviden dejar su review

besos y abrazoz

nadeshikolee


	3. Chapter 2: FASES

_Chapter 2_

_Espero que les guste._

**_sakura card captors le pertenece a CLAMP_**

* * *

_FACES_

* * *

_**tomoyo lee POV.**_

Me fui echa una fiera de la casa, amaba a mi hermano esa es una gran verdad, él , sakura, Ariel, meiling y mi novio eriol son las únicas personas que tengo en la ciudad ya que mis padres Ieran y Hien no les gusta New York y prefirieron quedarse en su amado Hong Kong.

Llegue al cine y vi a eriol y a sakura, conocía a eriol gracias a sakura ya que él y ella son mejores amigos desde los 10 años, y eriol y yo éramos novios desde hace 3 años.

Me acerque y brinque a la espalda de mi novio-Te amo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-Holis saku!.

sakura me sonrió –Holis tomy!

-IUGH sakura! Sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda para vestirte, ¿que dirá la prensa? ¿¡Dirán que no soy buena asesora de imagen?!

-Calma tomoyo, sakura solo viene así para estar cómoda.-Dijo mi amado mientras me depositaba en el suelo

-Si tomoyo, todo mundo sabe que eres la mejor asesora de imagen de todo NY, y si no lo ven conmigo lo ven con tu hermano.

Le di un beso sonoro en la mejilla-IUGH! tomoyo!

Entramos y vimos la película de "Remember me" y luego fuimos por un café cerca del parque

-Es que enserio tomoyo no te entiendo, ¿como es posible que te guste esa película?, El chico solo utilizaba a la chica, y al final termina muriendo cuando ya es feliz

-Enserio sakura necesito encontrarte un novio urgentemente-dije rodando los ojos.

-Ja-Ja-Ja estas loca si crees que te dejare meterte en mi vida amorosa, ¿No te acuerdas lo mal que acabo mi relación con Mike? Definitivamente no me arriesgo a que me encuentres a otro ególatra mujeriego, sabes que es lo que mas odio de un hombre.

-Ya lo se sakura, prometo tener cuidado.-Tenia un plan bajo la manga, de los 7 años que llevaba conociendo a sakura nunca le había presentado a shaoran, sabia que tenia un hermano pero nunca lo había mencionado en ninguna platica ni había dicho su nombre, ¿Por qué?, fácil, yo se que sakura es lo que shaoran necesita para volver a ser el de antes, para volver a sonreír por si mismo y dejar de actuar para ser MI querido y molesto hermano mayor, además de que el verdadero shaoran era protector, cariñoso, y eso queda perfecto para sakura.

-sakura vas a hacer audición para la nueva peli?, se escucha interesante, a mi ya me dieron el empleo de diseñadora de vestuarios e imagen y a eriol el de editor de sonidos, y ¿te acuerdas de ariel y de meiling?-asintió- pues Ariel será el entrenador personal de los protagonistas y meiling será la asistente del director.

-Si sakura! Estaría padrisisisisisimo!- dijo mi novio.

-Mmm si, yo digo que si, además van a ir a grabar a tomoeda, podría ir a visitar a tu padre.

-Genial!-dije mientras daba saltos

Primer fase del plan-HECHO!

Segunda Fase…..hacer que shaoran y sakura se conozcan.

* * *

**notas de la autora**:

Espero que les este gustando, cómo se podrán dar cuenta sakura y shaoran tienen muchos amigos en común y ni siquiera se conocen xD

Reviews?

Espero y también me tengan algo de paciencia y porque quiero hacer un poco más largos los capítulos

AYUDENME A PONERLE NOMBRE A LA PELI EN LA QUE VA A ESTAR SAKURA Y SHAORAN

Las quiere

nadeshiko


	4. Chapter 3:GIGOLO (POV SAKURA)

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR LE PERTENECE A CLAMP**

* * *

**Shaoran y sakura se conocen pero no personalmente (sakura sabe que tomoyo tiene un hermano, y shaoran sabe de la mejor amiga de tomoyo) no saben sus nombres.**

* * *

**_Gigoló_**

* * *

**_shaoran P.O.V_**

Estoy en la aburrida audición de una nueva película (ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba), Ariel me había mencionado de la película, me había dicho que todos mis amigos estarían ahí, así que por eso acepte ir a la audición.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con un café, viendo Kid vs Kat, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la vi.

**_Sakura P.O.V_**

Iba tarde, tenía que correr, pero yo muy bien sabía que si corría, posiblemente no llegaría en una pieza. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue el cielo, un ángel, un dios griego, sentado despreocupadamente en el sofá, recorrí todo de él, estaba bronceado pero era una combinación de no mucho ni poco, su cabello rebelde color café cuando llegue a su cara y vi sus hermosas facciones, quede literalmente sin aliento, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando, con una mirada tan fría que se me hizo estremecer, tenía una mirada color chocolate tan profunda, tan fría, tan hermosa.

Exhala, inhala, ¡Respira sakura!, fui valiente y me acerque él.

-¿Está ocupado?-dije señalando el asiento libre que estaba a su lado.

-No, pero estoy cómodo así, sin nadie aquí, invadiendo mi espacio.

Levante las cejas asombrada, este gigoló lo que tenia de guapo, lo tenia de imbécil.

-sakura kinomoto-dijo un el director.-Pase por favor.

-Disculpe director-Dijo el castaño-Yo llegue primero, no cree que debería respetar mi tiempo y dejarme pasar antes, como la persona responsable que fui al llegar a la hora adecuada.

Voltee a verlo incrédulamente, si, su físico hizo que me atrajera, pero ahora que veo su genio, ni loca caería a sus pies.

-Si director, el gigoló debe pasar primero.-dije yo despreocupadamente

El "gigoló" como yo ya le había puesto, me mando una mirada envenenada.

Yo le sonreí "angelicalmente"

La audición fue todo un éxito, estaba 100% segura que me daban el papel.

Mañana me llamarían para decirme si quedaba o no.

Y al día siguiente empezaríamos a grabar.

En pocas palabras les resumiré mi día, estuve sentada viendo la tele con el teléfono siempre en mano.

Le conté a tomoyo de la audición y del castaño mamón, tomoyo me miraba como si me estuviera perdiendo algo.

Ring! Ring

-Bueno?

-Señorita sakura kinomoto, déjeme avisarle que usted ha sido elegida para la película ''Amarte en las penumbras'' y la necesitaremos mañana en la mañana en el estudio.

**_Shaoran P.O.V_**

Ring Ring!

-Señor lee, déjeme avisarle que usted ha sido elegido para la película ''Amarte en las penumbras'' y lo necesitaremos mañana en la mañana en el estudio.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**OOOH! Sakura y shaoran ya se conocieron, y shaoran es un imbécil (perdón por la palabra pero la merece)**

**Gracias a lirio23miriel17 por darme un nombre para la película**

**Reviews?**

**LAS QUIERE**

**NADESHIKO**


	5. Chapter 3:GIGOLO (POV SHAORAN)

**Chapter4**

* * *

**SAKURA CARD CAPTOR LE PERTENECE A CLAMP**

* * *

Holaaassss, este es el shaoran P.O.V del capitulo pasado así que es pequeñititititisisisisisismo

Tambiien quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han estado escribiendo,

* * *

**Gígolo**

* * *

**_shaoran P.O.V_**

_Estoy en la aburrida audición de una pelicula que ni siquiera se el nombre , Ariel me había mencionado de la película, me había dicho que todos mis amigos estarían ahí, así que por eso acepte ir a la audición._

_Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con un café, viendo Kid vs Kat, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la vi._

Era un ángel, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida entera, ojos color esmeralda, cabello café que le llegaba a los codos, una delicada figura.

Se quedo parada, ¿observándome?, ¡Lo sabía!, tanta belleza debía equilibrar algún defecto, apuesto a que ella es como…. nakuru.

Una mujer, que solo utiliza a los hombres, pero ¿podría este ángel, ser como ella?

Me observo lentamente hasta que llego a mis ojos, cuando nuestras miradas hicieron conexión sentí un escalofrío cruzar mis espalda, ¿Qué rayos es esta sensación?, puse mi mirada más fría, no dejaría que ella viera lo que provocaba en mí.

Ella se acercó a mí, y por primera vez en mi vida sentí nervios y... Miedo. ¿Que si era como nakuru? ¡No! No dejaría que nadie me volviera a herir.

-¿Esta ocupado?-dijo señalando el asiento libre que estaba a mi lado.

-No, pero estoy cómodo así, sin nadie aquí, invadiendo mi espacio.- ¡Dios! ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? Si lo que más quiero en estos momentos, es tenerla a mi lado y conocerla

Levanto las cejas asombrada, me sentí mal tratándola así, algo raro en mí, pero no hay otra opción, no saldría lastimado yo.

-sakura kinomoto-dijo el director.-Pase por favor._-sakura_ -Disculpe director-Dije-Yo llegue primero, no cree que debería respetar mi tiempo y dejarme pasar antes, como la persona responsable que fui al llegar a la hora adecuada.-Ok! Ahora si me estaba pasando de mamón.

Me voltio a ver, e hice todo lo posible por no mostrar mi nerviosismo, esto estaba en contra de mis principios de ser un caballero. Pero me niego, a que ella piense que soy bueno, nos conozcamos, y yo salga lastimado.

-Si director, el gigoló debe pasar primero.-dijo despreocupadamente

La voltee a ver, si, tenía su genio como lo había predicho, pero también me merecía ese apodo, por como la había tratado minutos atrás.

Me levante y entre, no sin antes permitirme voltear a ver a esa belleza inexplicablemente sorprendente.

Quería volver a verla, pero tenía miedo, a demás la había regado completamente.

Estaba seguro que me darían el papel no solo por mi buena actuación, sino también por mi belleza

Ring Ring!

-Señor lee, déjeme avisarle que usted ha sido elegido para la película ''Amarte en las penumbras'' y lo necesitaremos mañana en la mañana en el estudio.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el pov. De shaoran de una vez no sería justo hacerlas esperar solo para este cap.**

**Bueno ya saben comentarios y/o dudas dejen su review**

**Los quiere **

**nadeshiko**


End file.
